Please don't tell it
by Ay
Summary: Mmmm... apa ya? Baca aja deh n tentukan sendiri summary nya.. Ok..
1. Chapter 1 : Dream

Please Don't Tell It

Chapter 1: Dream..

Author : Aya Kuchiki

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, tolong… digebukin fansnya om tite

Iye2.. Ni punya om tite kubo, Ay cuma author imut

Yg minjem tokoh2nya ditimpuk sandal ma om tite

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight ByaRuki

ByaAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut abang Byakuya dari mpok Hisana d..

Hahaha… Puas-puasin publish fic sebelum UAS!!

Doain Ay ya!!

Yupz.. pairing disini IchiRuki and ByaRuki..

Yang mana pairing utama?? Tentukan saja sendiri..Hohoho..( Ichimaru's smile)

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S POV.

Kalo ada POV lain, akan ada pemberitahuan!

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

.: Chapter one:.

Dream

Hari ini adalah tanggal 14 Januari, tidak terasa hari ini usia ku sudah mencapai 200 tahun. Aku bangun pagi ini dengan sedikit harapan, ya walaupun hanya sedikit tapi aku terus berharap bahwa tahun ini nii sama akan ingat hari ulang tahunku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku.

Tokk..tok..tokk..

" Rukia sama, apa Anda sudah bangun?" ucap Amane san di depan pintu kamarku.

" Iya Amane san aku sudah bangun,"

" Rukia sama, Tuan Byakuya sama sudah menunggu di meja makan."

" Baik, Amane san. Aku segera turun ke bawah.". Aku langsung mengganti kimono tidurku dengan Yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga2 berwarna ungu di pinggirannya. Yukata ini adalah pemberian Ichigo di ulang tahunku yang 190 atau tepatnya ke 19 dalam hitungan real word. Aku tersenyum mengingat saat itu.

Flashback

" Kenapa kau memberiku sebuah yukata Ichigo?"

" Entahlah.."

" Hei,,hei, mana ada jawaban entahlah. Cepat berikan alasan kenapa kau memberiku yukata?", aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan jawaban entahlah.

" Kau serius ingin tahu?" Ichigo menatapku dengan pandangan jahil dan menggoda, membuatku sedikit blushing..

" Tentu saja bakka! Untuk itu aku bertanya!" aku membentaknya untuk menutupi rona merah yang sudah muncul di wajahku akibat tatapannya. Ichigo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, lalu Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

" Karena kau akan terlihat cantik dengan yukata itu." Aku benar2 blushing bisa merasakan wajahku pasti memerah.

" Ichiigo…"

End of flashback

Aku berjalan ke luar dari kamarku dan menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai dasar. Aku melihat nii sama sudah menunggu di meja sama seperti biasa memakai seragam haorinya dengan angka 6 tersulam, dengan keisekan di rambutnya yang menegaskan statusnya sebagai pewaris utama klan Kuchiki, dan seperti biasa nii sama tetap bersikap dingin. Emhhh.. Sampai kapan nii sama akan bersikap seperti ini padaku.

" Ohayu nii sama, maaf aku terlambat." Aku lalu duduk di bangku ku dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

" Ohayu." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Saat aku selesai, aku melihat nii sama masih duduk di tempatnya. Aneh,, padahal sarapannya sudah habis saat sarapanku masih tersisa setengah. Biasanya dia langsung pergi menuju divisi 6 setelah selesai sarapan. Aku menatapnya, dan saat dia menyadari aku menatapnya, nii sama balas menatapku, aku langsung menundukan kepalaku.

" Selamat ulang tahun Rukia."

" Nii sama.." Aku benar2 terkejut dengan apa yang ku dengar saat ini. Nii sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Apa ini nyata kami sama?

" Aku berangkat.."

" Ah, iya nii sama. Terima kasih untuk ucapannya. Ja ne.."

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka nii sama ingat ulang tahunku bahkan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku benar2 senang. Hari ini aku sedang libur, karena itu aku tidak berangkat ke divisi 13. Aku akan pergi ke Rukongai, tempat ku dilahirkan dan di besarkan sebelum tinggal di keluarga Kuchiki. Aku langsung menuju bukit yang berada di sebelah barat Rukongai, tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Tempat dimana aku sering bermain bersama Renji, tempat dimana aku sering mengawasi Shizuku dan Homamura yang sedang bermain. Ya, aku merindukan mereka semua..

Renji sekarang sudah menjadi kapten divisi 9 menggantikan Kaname Tossen yang mati dalam Winter War. Dia sekarang tinggal di Real Word bersama Tatsuki yang sudah menjadi istrinya. Aku bahagia mengetahui itu semua, karena sahabatku dari kecil itu sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya. Sedangkan Shizuku dan Homamura akan selalu tinggal di hatiku.

Aku mendudukan diriku di rumput, sungguh indah memandang Soul Society dari sini. Tiba2 ada sesuatu atau tepatnya sepasang tangan yang menutupi mataku. Tangan ini,, hehehe.. sepertinya aku tau siapa pemilik tangan ini?

" Aku tau siapa kau? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu sebelum aku terpaksa membekukannya dengan Sode no Shirayuki," ancamku.

" Coba saja, lagipula memangnya kau tahu siapa aku?"

" Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa lagi yang mempunyai tangan besar, kasar, keriput dan bau selain kau, jeruk!" umpatku sambil tertawa mengejek.

" Jadi begitu ya caramu mendeskripsikan tangan kekasihmu, Kuchiki Rukia?", dia lalu melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mataku, dan duduk di sebelahku.

Cupp.. Dia menghadiahi keningku sebuah kecupan yang hangat.

" Jadi begitu juga ya caramu menunjukkan kekesalanmu padaku, Kurosaki Ichigo?", aku membelalakan mataku.

" Ehm.. apa kau ingin yang lebih dari itu Kuchiki fukutaicho?", ucapnya sambil tersenyum menggodaku.

" Dasar jeruk!"

" Yah, asal kau tetap midget, aku rela dipanggil jeruk. Hahhaaaha.." , dia mendekapku ke pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan kepalaku bersadar pada dadanya, hangat.. Ichigo membelai rambutku, aku sudah memanjangkan rambutku sampai ke pinggang walau tidak sepanjang Orihime. Sudah 3 tahun aku menjadi kesasih Ichigo, aku tidak menyangka kami sekarang adalah seorang kekasih mengingat kami selalu bertengkar saat pertama kali bertemu, setelah Winter War usai semua keadaan menjadi lebih baik, dan aku dan Ichigo menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku bahagia..

" Selamat ulang tahun Rukia."

" Eh.. Terima kasih Ichigo." Aku menatapnya, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah. Hehehe.. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, baik aku maupun Ichigo masih sering blushing dengan keadaan seperti ini.

" Kali ini bukan kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu padaku."

" Hah? Memangnya siapa orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?", Ichigo terlihat sedikit kesal. hEhehe..

" Nii sama."

" Byakuya??", Ichigo memasang wajahnya dengan mimik tak percaya seolah suatu keajaiban yang mustahil nii sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, membuat kerutan permanen di dahinya semakin banyak.

" Hei, jeruk! Apa maksudmu dengan memasang wajah seperti itu?". Aku kesal dia memasang tampang seperti itu.

" Yah, maaf. Tapi rasanya seperti mustahil Byakuya mengucapkan itu."

" Memang sih. Tapi bagaimanapun dia itu kakakku, baka!"

" Yayaya, aku tahu dia kakakkmu."

" Oiya, Ichigo bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bukannya kau tidak cuti hari ini?"

" Hehehe.. tapi kau jangan beritahu Ishida ya? Sebenarnya aku tadi pura2 sakit dan langsung bershunpo ke sini."

" Lalu bagaimana tugas2 mu sebagai kapten?", Ichigo saat ini adalah kapten divisi 5. Ishida adalah wakilnya.

" Itu sebabnya ku bilang jangan beritahu Ishida. Karena aku meninggalkan kertas tugasku yang menggunung padanya. Hahaha.."

" Dasar..". Aku kembali bersandar di pelukan Ichigo.

" Rukia, tutup matamu.", dengan tampang bingung, aku melihat ke arah Ichigo.

" Untuk apa?"

" Sudah tutup saja." Aku lalu menutup mataku.

" Ichigo, sudah belum? Cepat baka, aku pusing menutup mata lama2.", aku terus memprotes karena Ichigo belum juga menyuruhku membuka mataku.

" Sudah. Buka matamu.", aku lalu membuka mataku. Ahh.. saat ku membuka mata, aku melihat sebuah kalung yang sangat indah, berwarna seputih salju dengan bandul berbentuk kepingan salju. Indah…

" Ichigo, ini.."

" Hadiah ku untuk ulang tahunmu yang ke 200. Hehehe.. Sini biar aku pakaikan.", Ichigo lalu memakaikan kalung itu di leher ku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian, tak terasa matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat.

" Ichigo, lihat.. Indah sekali.", tunjukku ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

" Ya, indah. Tapi bagiku, tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang lebih indah dari mu, Rukia."

" Ichigo.." aku tidak sempat meneruskan kata2 ku, karena kali ini bibir Ichigo sudah menyapu

lembut bibirku.

" Aishiteru Rukia."

" Aishiteru yo Ichigo."

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat aku tiba di Kuchiki Mansion. Aku mengenang kembali saat2 indah yang hari ini ku lalui bersama Ichigo. Aku memandang kalung kepingan salju pemberian Ichigo yang sekarang terkalung manis di leherku.

" Rukia sama, akhirnya kau pulang juga, saya sudah mencari Anda seharian."

" Amane san, gomen. Aku lupa memberi tahumu, tadi aku menghabiskan waktuku seharian di Rukongai dengan Ichigo."

" Oh.. Syukurlah, ternyata Anda bersama Kurosaki taicho. Saya benar2 khawatir, Tuan Byakuya sama juga khawatir menunggu Anda daritadi."

" Eh,, Nii sama menungguku?"

" Iya, beliau menunggu Rukia sama daritadi."

" Amane san, dimana nii sama sekarang?"

" Dia ada di halaman belakang."

Aku langsung menuju ke halaman belakang, aku merasa bersalah pada nii sama, seharian ini aku pergi tanpa pamit pada siapapun bahkan sampai membuat nii sama khawatir padaku. Aku harus meminta maaf pada nii sama. Aku melihat nii sama sedang duduk di teras halaman belakang sambil memandang pohon sakura. Aku jadi teringat pada nee san. Pasti nii sama sedang mengingat nee san. Sakura adalah pendeskripsian untuk nii sama, bagi nee san nii sama adalah sakura sepanjang bagi nii sama, nee san adalah alasan dimana sakura akan terus terjaga keeksisannya. Seperti cinta nii sama pada nee san.

" Ehm..nii sama."

" Kau sudah pulang Rukia?"

" Iya, aku.."

" Duduklah disini." Aku lalu duduk di sebelah nii sama.

" Nii sama, aku ingin minta maaf, karena seharian aku pergi tanapa pamit dan membuat semua orang khawatir." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

" Rukia, aku minta maaf.."

" Nii sama, minta maaf untuk apa?", aku bingung, untuk apa nii sama meminta maaf padaku.

" Maaf untuk segala sikap dinginku padamu selama ini Rukia."

" Oh.. itu, sudahlah nii sama, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu."

" Rukia,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

" Apa nii sama?"

" Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu karena.."

"…" aku hanya menunggu kata2 nii sama selanjutnya.

**To be continue**

Gomen, gomen…

Chapter ini dikit banget ya??

Ay lagi gada waktu.. Senin mau UAS..

Doain ya..

Ayo.. ayo cari tombol ijo!!

Review ya!! Biar Ay semangat bikin fic nya… ( maksa bgt ya?? Gpp.. yang penting review ya! Ay butuh saran )

Arigato


	2. Chapter 2 : Real

**Please Don't Tell It**

**Chapter 2: Real..**

Author : Aya Kuchiki

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, ga ko. Bleach masih punya om Tite.

Kalo Bleach punyaku, akan kubuat Byakuya mencintaiku. Hohoho..

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight ByaRuki

ByaAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut abang Byakuya dari mpok Hisana d..

Huaaaaa… Maf ya, baru mulai nulis lg..

Ya, akhir-akhir ni sibuk bgt!!UAS!!!

Maaf ya wat para fans ichiruki, di chapter ini lebih ByaRuki. ga tau bisa dapat ide dari mana ni

Oiya, ini adalah RUKIA'S ada POV lain, akan ada !

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Sebelumnya**

"Kau sudah pulang Rukia?"

"Iya, aku.."

"Duduklah disini." Aku lalu duduk di sebelah nii sama.

"Nii sama, aku ingin minta maaf, karena seharian aku pergi tanapa pamit dan membuat semua orang khawatir." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Rukia, aku minta maaf.."

"Nii sama, minta maaf untuk apa?", aku bingung, untuk apa nii sama meminta maaf padaku.

"Maaf untuk segala sikap dinginku padamu selama ini Rukia."

"Oh.. itu, sudahlah nii sama, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu."

"Rukia,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa nii sama?"

"Aku selalu bersikap dingin padamu karena.."

"…" aku hanya menunggu kata-kata nii sama selanjutnya.

**Chapter 2: Real..**

"Karena kau begitu mirip dengan Hisana. Aku takut mempunyai perasaan yang salah padamu. Melihatmu, memandangmu, menatap matamu, mengingatkanku pada Hisana." Nii sama sekarang menatap mataku. Aku bingung, apa yang harus katakan.

"Aku tahu perasaan ini salah Rukia, tapi semakin lama aku sadar, aku menyukaimu. Bukan, tapi mencintaimu, bukan cinta selayaknya kakak pada adiknya, tapi cinta selayaknya lelaki pada wanita.", kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Apa yang barusan dikatakan nii sama? Nii sama mencintaiku? Tidak.. tidak mungkin. Aku berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan nii sama. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Tapi langkahku tertahan ketika sepasang tangan menangkapku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Rukia, maafkan aku. Maafkan perasaan cintaku padamu," . Nii sama masih mendekapku. Tangisku pecah dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis, aku memang bodoh, karena jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada nii sama. Aku juga mencintainya, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Nii sama adalah suami almarhumah nee san ku, Hisana. Aku tidak boleh menyimpan terus rasa ini, aku harus mengikisnya. Dan Ichigo lah yang membantuku menghilangkan rasa ini, tetapi kenapa? Kenapa di saat aku berhasil menghilangkan rasa ini, kenapa malah nii sama mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sama padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa?! Aku melepaskan pelukan nii sama dan menatapnya.

"Nii sama, maafkan aku. Aku mencintai Ichigo." Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan nii sama, lagi-lagi nii sama menariku, tapi tarikkannya benar-benar kencang. Dia menahan tubuhku ke dinding dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mencoba melawan, tapi percuma. Tenaga Nii sama terlalu kuat.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu..", tangannya mulai membelai wajahku. Takut, itulah yang ada di kepalaku. Aku memang menyukai nii sama tapi aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku ingin nii sama ku yang dulu.

"Nii sama, lepaskan aku!", aku masih tetap meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diriku dari tangan nii sama.

"Rukia..",nii sama masih membelai wajahku, sambil sesekali merapihkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku.

"Nii sama tolong…", aku tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanku karena aku merasakan bibir nii sama menyapu bibirku, sekalipun tangan yang menyangga tubuhku ke dinding sangat kasar, tapi ciuman nii sama sangat lembut. Dan aku, bodoh.. aku memang bodoh! Aku membalas ciumannya. Nikmat, karena ciuman ini yang selama ini ku tunggu. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mulutku dan membiarkan lidah nii sama melumat semua yang ada dalam mulutku, aku merasakan lidah kami bertautan.

Maafkan aku nee san, maafkan aku Ichigo.. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan perasaan ini menguasaiku. Dengan segala kekuatanku, aku mendorong nii sama yang masih menciumku. Aku berhasil.. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan nii sama dan menuju kamarku.

"Rukia.. maafkan aku.."

Aku terbangun. Nafasku memburu.. Apa semua itu hanya mimipi. Aku melihat kalender di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Hari ini tanggal 14 Januari. Jadi, itu semua hanya mimpi? Syukurlah.. Aku tidak ingin itu semua terjadi. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini..

Tokk..tok..tokk..

"Rukia sama, apa Anda sudah bangun?" ucap Amane san di depan pintu kamarku.

"Iya Amane san aku sudah bangun,"

"Rukia sama, Tuan Byakuya sama sudah menunggu di meja makan."

"Baik, Amane san. Aku segera turun ke bawah.". Aku langsung mengganti kimono tidurku dengan Yukata berwarna putih dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna ungu di pinggirannya. Yukata ini adalah pemberian Ichigo di ulang tahunku yang 190 atau tepatnya ke 19 dalam hitungan real word. Aku tersenyum mengingat saat itu. Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mengalami ini? Ini sama dengan mimpiku semalam. Apa itu berarti??

Aku segera turun ke bawah, di meja makan nii sama sudah menunggu dengan seragam haorinya.

"Ohayu nii sama, maaf aku terlambat." Aku lalu duduk di bangku ku dan mulai memakan sarapanku.

"Ohayu." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Saat aku selesai, aku melihat nii sama masih duduk di tempatnya. Aneh.. padahal sarapannya sudah habis saat sarapanku masih tersisa setengah. Biasanya dia langsung pergi menuju divisi 6 setelah selesai sarapan. Aku menatapnya, dan saat dia menyadari aku menatapnya, nii sama balas menatapku, aku langsung menundukan kepalaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Rukia."

"Nii sama.." Aku benar2 terkejut dengan apa yang ku dengar saat ini. Nii sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Apa ini nyata kami sama?

"Aku berangkat.."

"Ah, iya nii sama. Terima kasih untuk ucapannya. Ja ne..". Tunggu ini semua pernah terjadi. Mimpi itu, tidak mungakin.. Tapi benarkah semua yang terjadi hari ini sesuai dengan mimpiku semalam? Tidak.. aku tidak mau. Aku harus meyakinkan ini semua. Aku harus ke Rukongai, apa di situ aku akan bertemu dengan Ichigo.

Aku duduk di bukit sebelah barat Rukongai, dan tepat sama seperti mimpiku Ichigo datang menutup mataku, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, memberikan kalung kepingan salju sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Langit sudah menunjukan perubahan warnanya, matahari pun perlahan meninggalkannya dengan menyisakan siluet lembayung yang begitu indah..

Aku tiba di Kuchiki Mansion tepat seperti mimpiku, dengan Amane san menungguku di pintu dan menceritakan kekhawatirannya dan nii sama, dan kelegaannya saat dia tau aku bersama Ichigo seharian ini. Itu berarti saat itu sebentar lagi akan tiba. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti dalam mimpiku. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati nee sanku dan Ichigo. Aku, harus merubahnya, ini tidak boleh berakhir seperti mimpiku. Aku melihat nii sama sedang duduk sambil memandang pohon sakura persis seperti mimpiku.

"Ehm..nii sama."

"Kau sudah pulang Rukia?"

"Iya, aku.."

"Duduklah disini." Aku lalu duduk di sebelah nii sama.

"Nii sama, aku ingin minta maaf, karena seharian aku pergi tanapa pamit dan membuat semua orang khawatir." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Rukia, aku minta maaf.."

"Nii sama, minta maaf untuk apa?", aku tau tapi aku akn menunggu apa ini benar2 sama dengan mimpiku.

"Maaf untuk segala sikap dinginku padamu selama ini Rukia.", ternyata memang benar sama, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Oh.. itu, sudahlah nii sama, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu."

"Rukia,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.", ini saatnya merubah semuanya.

"Nii sama, aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Tapi aku mohon tolong jangan katakana itu nii sama. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini dengan nii sama. Jangan katakan itu, aku bahagia bila kita tetap seperti ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaanku untuk ulang tahunku, nii sama.". Aku menunggu jawaban nii sama, aku takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah Rukia, seperti janjiku pada Hisana, aku akan membuatmu bahagia.". Nii sama tersenyum.

"Arigato nii sama.". Nii sama memeluku, dan aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya, karena dalam pelukannya kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

**.:OWARI:.**

Akhirnya selesai juga satu fic.. Sempat bingung juga gimana bikin endingnya.

Ay ngerasa rada gaje endingnya. Gimana??

Yasudahlah mau bagaimana lagi??

Ok, Ay balas ripiu dulu ya..

Sebelumnya Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada semua yang meripiu fic ini..

Arigato!!

Berkat kalian, Ay jadi semangat nerusin fic ini.. Maaf ya kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan..

Buat** Chariot330**.. Gimana, dah ga penasaran kan Bya-kun mau ngomong apa?? Sebenernya sih Ay pengen Bya-kun ngomong itu ma Ay.. (digaplok Byakuya fans). Oya, Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan sedalam-dalamnya buat Chariot330..(bungkuk-bungkuk sambil menangis terharu).. Lebay bgt ya?Hehe.. Kau adalah orang pertama yang meripiu fic ini. Arigato!!

Ya **Shena BlitzRyuseiran**.. Dah tau kan Bya-kun ngomong apa? Ay masih berharap Bya-kun ngomong itu ma Ay.. (arghh… tolong!! *ditendang Bya-kun fans*).

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**.. Akhirnya tau kan apa yang akan dikatakan Byakun.. Walaupun aku masih terus berharap. *digaplok Hisana*

Fic ini tamat sampai disini. Hiks..


	3. Chapter 3: Result

**Please Don't Tell It**

**Chapter 3: Result..**

Author : Aya-kuchiki chan

Disclaimer : punya Ay lah, ga ko. Bleach masih punya om Tite.

Kalo Bleach punyaku, akan kubuat Byakuya mencintaiku. Hohoho..

Pairing : IchiRuki, slight ByaRuki

ByaAy,,whaaa..Ampun2. Ay g jadi rebut abang Byakuya dari mpok Hisana d..

Tadinya Ay mau update fic ini minggu depan setelah selesai UAS.

Berhubung, dikasih waktu sama abi buat update fic ini, Ay tidak menyianyiakannya. Hehe..

Oiya, chapter kali ini adalah BYAKUYA'S POV.

Okkkkkk!! R&R ok!

**Sebelumnya**

" Oh.. itu, sudahlah nii sama, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu."

" Rukia,, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.", ini saatnya merubah semuanya.

" Nii sama, aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan. Tapi aku mohon tolong jangan katakan itu nii sama. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini dengan nii sama. Jangan katakan itu, aku bahagia bila kita tetap seperti ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaanku untuk ulang tahunku, nii sama.". Aku menunggu jawaban nii sama, aku takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" Baiklah Rukia, seperti janjiku pada Hisana, aku akan membuatmu bahagia.". Nii sama tersenyum.

" Arigato nii sama.". Nii sama memeluku, dan aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya, karena dalam pelukannya kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

**Chapter 3: Result**

Aku melamun, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku merasa sedikit heran, kenapa Rukia bilang jangan katakan itu nii sama. Seolah dia bisa membaca fikiranku tentang apa yang akan kukatakan padanya saat itu. Apa dia mengetahui bahwa aku mulai menyukainya? Tidak, bukan menyukai, tapi mencintainya. 'Hmmhh..' aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Rukia rasakan padaku. Aku dengan pasti mengetahui bahwa seharusnya aku tidak boleh memiliki rasa ini. Mencintai adikku sendiri, sekalipun dia hanya adik iparku dan tidak mempunyai hubungan darah denganku. Tapi, perasaan ini tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Semakin lama, perasaan ini malah semakin berkembang. Awalnya aku berfikir ini hanya karena Rukia begitu mirip dengan Hisana, tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku mencintai Rukia sebagai Rukia bukan bayang-bayang dari Hisana. 'Hisana, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Tokk..ToK..Tokk..

"Boleh aku masuk nii sama?" aku mendengar Rukia berbicara dibalik pintu.

"Masuk." Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menatap ke arahnya saat Rukia masuk ke ruangan kerjaku. Walau ternyata aku tidak bisa, mataku sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mata ini tidak ingin melepaskan sedikitpun setiap kesempatan untuk menikmati keindahan Rukia. Tanpa sadar Rukia sekarang menatapku.

"Nii sama?"

"Ehm.. ada apa?" aku berusaha menutupi segala yang ada di fikiranku.

"Ehmm.. tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan teh untuk nii sama." Rukia lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh ke arahku. Aku melirik teh itu, tapi lagi-lagi mataku berkhianat padaku. Mata ini selalu saja memprioritaskan keinginan utamanya. Ya, melihat, menatap, dan mengagumi Rukia.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu ucapanku. Aku lalu memandang kearah luar dari jendela yang berada di sebelah kananku. 'Kenapa aku mempunyai rasa sedalam ini pada Rukia?'

"Nii sama.." Suara itu, suara yang begitu indah. Hanya suara Rukialah yang mampu menyamai keindahan suara Hisana bagiku. Suara ini kadang begitu menyiksaku, dimana aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin memiliki hati gadis yang mempunyai suara ini.

"Ada apa?" lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku selalu bersikap seperti ini, selalu saja ada batas antara aku dan Rukia. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menembus batas itu. Aku terlalu takut merasakan kepedihan yang lebih dari ini. Memiliki rasa cinta yang salah dan tak terbalaskan.

"Mmm..maaf, apa aku boleh tahu apa yang nii sama fikirkan? Sepertinya nii sama sedang bingung. Maaf nii sama, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Hanya saja, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Aku menatap Rukia. Rukia, andai saja kau tahu kaulah yang aku fikirkan. Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Seandainya kau tahu, aku bingung karena perasaanku padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membantuku?

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan semua fikiranku pada Rukia. Karena dialah yang aku fikirkan.

"Maaf nii sama." Rukia menundukan kepalanya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapku, hanya aku. Ingin sekali aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke pelukanku. Ingin sekali aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. 'Sampai kapan rasa ini akan menyiksaku?'

"Aku tidak marah dan kau tidak salah Rukia." Aku melihat Rukia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Hisana.

"Terima kasih nii sama."

"Rukia.."

"Ya, ada apa nii sama?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas teh ini." Aku menunjuk teh yang diberikan Rukia padaku, yang belum kuminum sedikitpun. Karena aku terlalu berfokus pada Rukia.

"Eh, sama-sama nii sama." Aku sedikit melihat semburat merah di wajah putihnya karena ucapan terima kasihku, manis sekali wajahnya saat ini.

"Rukia, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Aku bisa melihat sedikit rasa takut dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Mmm… ada apa nii sama?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki?" Aku melihat perubahan warna di wajah Rukia. Wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah.

"Mmm..itu, anu aku, hubunganku dengan Ichigo baik-baik saja." Aku melihat Rukia bahagia saat mengucapkan nama Ichigo. Wajahnya pun semakin memerah. Aku tidak perlu mendapat julukan pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Rukia mencintai Ichigo. Dan itu membuatku sakit. Amat sakit. Karena itu berarti aku memang tidak mempunyai harapan sama sekali untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Bohong, ucapanku bohong. Itu tidak bagus. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak berhak merusak hubungan mereka.

"Ni sama, aku permisi dulu."

"Ya." Rukia lalu keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku hanya dapat memandang punggungnya sebelum pintu tertutup dan sepenuhnya menghalangi pandanganku padanya.

Aku memikirkan ucapan Rukia tadi. '…hubunganku dengan Ichigo baik-baik saja.' Kalimat itu membuatku sakit. Walau aku tahu, tidak adil bagi Rukia bila aku harus bersedih di atas kebahagiannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatiku? Apa Rukia tahu betapa kini aku begitu mencintainya. Dan lagi-lagi aku harus sadar bahwa Rukia mencintai Ichigo, bukan aku. Ya, Ichigo. Orang itulah yang berhasil mendapatkan cinta Rukia. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih padanya, karena Ichigo lah yang berhasil mengubah Rukia. Berhasil mengembalikan senyumannya yang hilang saat memasuki kelurga Kuchiki. Sedang aku? Aku tidak bisa membuat Rukia tersenyum. Setiap yang kulakukan hanya membuat Rukia takut.

Aku berjalan dengan menuju divisiku, divisi 6. Aku melewati divisi 5, dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan antara Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Ichigo! Kau meninggalkan tugas segunung padaku, sedangkan kau malah menghabiskan waktumu kemarin seharian dengan Rukia!"

"Ah.. sudahlah Ishida, aku minta maaf. Kemarin kan hari ulang tahun Rukia. Tentu saja aku ingin seharian menemaninya di hari spesialnya. Lagipula tugasnya sudah selesai semua kan olehmu. Hehehe.."

"Selesai dan mengakibatkan tanganmu keriting! Kau tahu, aku jadi tidak bisa menjahit selama seminggu kedepan!"

"Baik-baik, lain kali aku tidak akan meninggalkan tugas segunung itu lagi padamu. Ditambah aku akan memberimu cuti saat Orihime ulang tahun. Bagaimana?"

"Baik. Bisa kuterima."

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju divisiku. Sudah ada Renji yang menyambutku.

"Pagi taichou."

"Pagi." Aku memikirkan percakapan Ichigo dan Ishida tadi. Ichigo memang mencintai Rukia. Tapi bagaimana denganku? Aku juga mencintai Rukia. Sangat mencintainya. Apa aku harus terima bahwa Rukia menjadi milik Ichigo.

"Taichou.." aku memndang ke arah Renji.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang taichou fikirkan? Daritadi aku melihat taichou hanya melamun."

"Hmmhh.. Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" aku bisa melihat Renji kebingungan, tapi dia segera menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja taichou."

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kaucintai ternyata menyukai orang lain?" aku menunggu jawaban Renji selanjutnya.

"Itulah yang ku alami taichou." Aku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata Renji mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

"…"

"Gadis yang aku cintai mencintai orang lain."

"Apa kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjawab hal itu dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cinta bukan berarti memiliki. Aku merelakan gadis itu karena aku mencintainya. Karena aku ingin gadis itu bahagia, dan aku tahu yang membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan merelakannya hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya." Perkataan Renji benar-benar tepat mengenai sasaran. Apa yang dikatakn Renji memang benar. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku pada Rukia. Tapi bukan berarti pula aku akan menghilangkan rasa ini. Aku akan terus mencintainya, karena dengan aku mencintainyalah aku akan merelakannya bersama Ichigo, laki-laki yang dicintainya.

"Kau benar Abarai." Aku langsung pergi keluar dan menuju divisi 5. Aku tidak mendengar Renji berkata saat aku pergi.

"Ya, itu benar taichou. Karena kita mencintai gadis yang sama. Dan gadis itu hanya bahagia bila bersama Ichigo."

Aku lansung menuju divisi 5, setelah sebelumnya aku menyampaikan pesan pada Hataro untuk memanggil Rukia ke divisi 5. Aku melihat Ichigo sedang menatap sebuah foto, dan ternyata foto itu adalah foto Rukia. Dia melihat kedatanganku dan langsung memasukan foto itu ke laci mejanya.

"Yo, Byakuya. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengunjungiku?" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku malah langsung duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk tamu. Ichigo lalu menghampiriku dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan denganku.

"Hei Byakuya, ada apa?"

"Diam, nanti kau akan tahu." Aku melihat kerutan di dahinya bertambah. Aku heran, bagaimana Rukia bisa mencintai laki-laki dengan kerutan aneh di dahinya. Tapi, selama Ichigo bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan Rukia, itu tidak masalah. Rukia baru saja tiba di divisi 5.

"Mmm..nii sama ada apa? Hanataro bilang, nii sama memanggilku ke divisi 5." Rukia lalu duduk di kursi sebelah Ichigo. Aku melihat baik Rukia maupun Ichigo sama-sama bingung.

"Aku membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada kalian." Mereka masih kelihatan bingung.

"Kurosaki, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Rukia?" Rukia kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, begitu juga Ichigo yang diharuskan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Mmm.. Tentu saja Byakuya. Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui sebesar apa cintaku pada Rukia." Ichigo mengucapkannya dengan serius. Aku melirik ke arah Rukia, Rukia sedikit blushing dengan perkataan Ichigo. Ichigo memang benar, aku mengetahui dengan sangat jelas seberapa besar rasa cintanya pada Rukia. Saat Ichigo mati-matian menyelamatkannya dari eksekusi, saat semua orang kehilangan ingatan tentang Rukia termasuk Rukia sendiri, hanya dia yang mengingat Rukia dan membantu mengembalikan ingatan semuanya, belum lagi saat winter war, Ichigolah yang menyelematkan Rukia dari hunusan zanpakuto Aizen yang ingin membunuh Rukia karena Rukia pernah menjadi wadah hogyoku. Itu semua membuktikan seberapa besar cinta Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Dan Rukia, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau mencintai Ichigo?" sekarang aku sudah tidak berharap lagi Rukia akan mencintaiku, karena aku ingin melihat Rukia bahagia.

"Mmm..aku mencintai Ichigo nii sama. Karena bagiku Ichigo adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku selain nii sama." Aku senang Rukia menganggapku sebagai orang yang berharga bagi hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyetujui hubungan kalian berdua. Kau boleh menikah dengan Rukia, Ichigo. Dan kau harus menjaga serta membahagiakannya. Jika tidak, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

"Tentu saja Byakuya."

"Terima kasih nii sama." Aku memandang Rukia, memandang wajah gadis yang kucintai, yang akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Aku berjalan menuju altar Hisana. Aku menatap foto Hisana. "Hisana, besok adalah hari pernikahan Rukia dengan Ichigo. Akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu Hisana. Aku sudah membuat Rukia menemukan kebahagiaannya. Hisana, aku merindukanmu."

**.:OWARI:.**

Akhirnya selesai juga satu fic..

Gomen yang teramat dalam buat semuanya. (bungkuk-bungkuk samapi bongkok)

Akibat kebodohan author yang satu ini, yang menuliskan bahwa fic ini sudah tamat pada chapter sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata malah nongol chapter ini. Tapi, kali ini beneran tamat ko..

Abis pas update chapter sebelumnya, Ay dah mau niatin fic itu tamat sampai disitu dan ternyata eh ternyata, tiba-tiba akibat permintaan seseorang dan ide yang muncul mendadak di otak author yang ga konsisten ini, jadi muncul chapter ini. Tapi chapter dua dah terlanjur di publish tanpa diedit lagi. Bodohnya author yang satu ini.

Tadinya pengen bikin ending ByaRuki, tapi entah kenapa lagi-lagi author ini tidak konsisten dan akhirnya selalu IchiRuki. Ay terlalu mencintai IchiRuki. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membuat ByaRuki. Hahaha..*digetok fans IchiRuki*

Ok, Ay balas ripiu dulu ya..

Sebelumnya Ay mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada semua yang meripiu fic ini..

Arigato!!

Berkat kalian, Ay akhirnya melanjutkan fic ini.. Maaf ya kalo endingnya kurang memuaskan..

Buat** Chariot330**.. Iya, itu semua hanya mimpi. Tapi mimpi nagus kan? Hohoho.. Wah terima kasih ya atas pujiannya. (melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh terus ngintip Byakun mandi) *dilempar sandal ama fans Byakun*. Gomen kalo endingnya tetap IchiRuki..Hehehe..

**Kuchiki Rukia-Taichou**.. Maafkan segala kebodohanku yang membuatmu bingung ya.. Chapter kemarin belum tamat. Inilah chapter terakhir sekaligus pemungkas. Hiks..

Akhirnya fic ini tamat sampai disini. Oiya, Ay mau promosi nih.. Ay abis publish fic baru judulnya Love or Death.. Dibaca dan diripiu ya. Hehe.. Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, Ay sudah menyiapkan satu fic ByaRuki loh.. Ditunggu aja, chapter 1 nya akan segera muncul.. Arigato..

Ok, tolong ripiu ya chapter terakhir dari fic ini..

Tolong saran yang bermanfaat untuk Ay jadikan pedoman di fic-fic Ay yang selanjutnya..

Arigato..


End file.
